


Hush

by ladyofstardvst



Series: as lucifer fell, icarus rose [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: First Meetings, forgive me whoever for what i will probably do in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofstardvst/pseuds/ladyofstardvst
Summary: you meet one nicholas scratch, when the world is quiet and you both relish in the presence of someone new.
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Reader, Nicholas Scratch/You, Nick Scratch/Reader, Nick Scratch/You
Series: as lucifer fell, icarus rose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801438
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> i don't go here, but I was heavily encouraged to dip my toes into the waters of this world!! this was also requested via tumblr, @ladyofstardvst. hope this is an okay first adventure!

The first time you met him, it was something out of a dream.

All of creation was shrouded in a thick, gauzy fog, only leaving silhouettes behind. Silver sunlight tried to drift down, down through blankets of slate grey clouds, losing the battle relentlessly. Distant trees were entirely lost to you, and the aged, looming Victorian-esque Spellman Mortuary was distorted just beyond the graveyard. The tombstones around you were nothing more than shadow; the only company you kept in the twilit hours of that early-autumn evening.

The air eventually began to take on a lavender hue, a sign the clouds may be, finally, beginning to break. The sunset could be visible after all, and you hoped it would be so.

You were alone in the still silence, and you savored every moment. Inside, Spellman Manor was always chaos in one way or another, and it was exhausting even in small increments.

You were alone in the still silence, until you meat Nicholas Scratch.

He came into your life like the goddess Aphrodite had once arrived onto this Earth: ethereal and impossible and welcome. Unlike Aphrodite, he appeared out of the mist, not the ocean.

He came to see Sabrina, you discovered; some dramatic Academy scheme she no doubt needed to silence before she couldn’t.

Curiosity laced intrigue lead him to question why you were in a graveyard, of all places, especially on an evening as damp and chilled as this, and you told him. You didn’t mind chaos, but you didn’t have an endless appetite for chaotic things.

“The dead are so much simpler,” you added, “Oh, to be one with the moss again, no teenage rebellion to bother your peace.”

Your lips quirked in a sardonic smile, and Nick Scratch almost gasped for breath. You stole it straight from his lungs with just one sarcastic smile, with just one mysteriously answered question. Your smile could begin wars, he thought. With only one glimpse, he wondered if he would start one for you.

“Unless your cousin disturbs them,” he said with a smile of his own. It was bright in the fading light, and it was friendly. It stirred awake a host of butterflies once sleeping in your stomach. “May I?”

You nodded, so he sunk down next to you on the thick grass, dripping grace, dripping allure. Both of you were more solid then, more real like this. Closer, probably, in more ways than one.

“She disturbs a lot of things, but her heart is usually in the right place.”

He agreed, then inquired where you’d been hiding all this time he’s known Sabrina Spellman. An embellished (but not false) story about distant living, reconnecting, and a travel year left your lips, voice quiet and loud in the mysterious dreamworld you had wandered into.

The world around you grew darker, the sun having long since abandoned the battle to shine through the silver-grey sky. It didn’t bother either of you, alone in the stillness of your freshly forged corner of the world, so you stayed and traded stories, secrets, dreams. Hushed voices and closed distances, playful jabs and taunting jokes.

Neither of you had ever felt so connected to a stranger; like some twisted ribbon of fate had finally untangled itself. When you looked across the sleek, albeit kinked fabric of fate, you had found the other staring back without wanting to look away.

Had you known one another your whole lives? It didn’t seem real, but this atmosphere argued otherwise.

Nick never believed in love, especially not at first meeting. When he made you laugh, made you relaxed and comfortable enough to spill your secrets of the universe – he felt quiet. Peaceful. Like the sound of your laughter, loud and sweet and relentless, could be the key to leveling the waters of his own personal twisting, frothing ocean of pandemonium.

He couldn’t take his eyes off you, glowing radiant silver and divinity.

(If this was what it was like outside the Church of Satan, he considered jumping ship immediately.)

And when the clouds finally parted to expose the waning moon far, far above you – your breath caught in your throat and you had to remind yourself that you needed air to live. You needed to breathe, if only to see the smile you placed upon Nick Scratch’s lips just one more time.

It reached his endless eyes, and they were alight with an intensity you couldn’t place. He was alight in elysian moonlight, glowing sublime and godlike, despite his hellish devotion to the One dwelling far, far below.

He was all bright auras, bleeding suave confidence and compliments. He was tousled and careless and gleaming in black leather comfort in the sterling staright, and oh no.

Nicholas Scratch didn’t do this often, you could tell. He didn’t laze around in the grass and expel his thoughts like they were small talk in the park. This was a smile reserved for a select few, and you both were beginning to fall.

He didn’t know what it was himself, but already he wished to know everything about you, and wanted you to know most everything about him.

You kept one secret hidden deep under your gauzy, neverending dreams, however.

You didn’t tell him you were mortal, never had he asked.

It was when he grew bold enough to take your hand in his, when he brushed lips across your knuckles that your heart slammed to a stop. He lingered, gentle and sweet and oh, so painfully genuine. You knew you couldn’t see him again.

He was born to be a heartkiller, and just like him – you were one as well.


End file.
